1. The Field of the Invention:
The field of art to which this invention pertains is Processes of Treating Organic Material containing matter such as manure (Class 195, Sub-Class 21, United States Patent Office Manual of Classification).
2. Description of the Prior Art:
Compost production is long known as reported in the 1957 Yearbook of Agriculture, United States Department of Agriculture, Chapter entitled "Composts, Peats and Sewage Sludge", pages 237-252, and "Handbook of Food and Agriculture" by Blanck, F. C. Reinhold, 1955, Chapter 4 -- Fertilizers, but apparatus and process treatment therefor applicable to large volumnes of manure available at feedlots where disposal of large volumes of cattle manure is a serious disposal problem has been lacking notwithstanding availability of apparatus of related art such as U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,451,781, 3,331,676, 2,200,107 and 1,029,378. Handling the manure has particularly been a sticky problem.